The First Time He Meet Her
by Lov3Less
Summary: Xanxus was mesmerized by Chrome when he first saw her, but at that time, he also dislikes her for her timid personality. When he met her again, he became even more attracted to her, however, this time, he was not the only one.


The first time Xanxus saw Chrome Dokuro, he was mesmerized by her beauty, but he despised her at the same time for she always hides behind someone and looking down on the floor. These feelings kept him puzzled for many years, uncertain whether he likes or dislikes her.

When he meets her again during Vongola Decimo inheritance ceremony, she became even more beautiful than the last time he met her. Her hair grew longer and she no longer has that pineapple hair style. Her left eyes no longer covered with an eye-patch but replaced with an illusion eye she created. She also no longer hides behind someone. However, Xanxus was not the only one attracted by her beauty, as many family allies that attend the ceremony couldn't keep their eyes off her.

"Good evening, Xanxus-sama. I think this is the first time we spoke with each other," she said smiling softly.

"Hmm… What do you want from me?"said Xanxus as he took a sip of red wine, pretending he is not interested.

"Nothing, I just saw you from afar and wanted to greet you. That's all," she said blushing slightly.

"Must be by the order of that "Trash"," mumbled Xanxus sarcastically.

"Please don't insult my family, Xanxus-sama. I won't forgive you even if you're part of the family," she answered him back displeased by the way Xanxus calling Tsuna. This caught Xanxus by surprised for he never imagined she would retort him. This made him find her even more attractive for he never saw anyone who dares to answer him back.

"Excuse me, my lady. Would you mind accompany me for the night," said a man in the thirties that suddenly walk towards them, and puts his hand on her waist.

"Thanks for the offer, Signor but I decline. Then, would you please excuse me, Xanxus-sama," she said as she pushed his hands and walks away from the two men.

"How dare you humiliate me like that! Do you know I am!" said the man as he chase after her and furiously grabs her wrist.

"Signor, please let go of my hand," said Chrome as she struggles to free her hands but the grip became even tighter. Xanxus notices that the man was hurting her; he walks toward the man and points his gun on the man's head and said, "It would be best if you let go of her hand."

At first, the man tried to insult back but when he saw the scar on Xanxus's face, his face became pale. Realizing he has messed with the wrong person. He quickly released Chrome's hand and ran away.

"Does your hand hurts?" he asked.

"Thank you for your help, Xanxus-sama. I'm apologizing for my rude behavior towards you just now," she said as she blushes slightly.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize," Xanxus apologized while he gently holds her hand.

"Xanxus-sama, I'm the one at fault. I knew you don't mean to insult Tsuna-san, but it's just that I don't really like it when people calling him in such a name," said Chrome blushing with a smile on her lips.

In a corner of the room, Reborn saw the small commotion. He smirks as he saw how Xanxus slightly blushed while looking at Chrome. He slightly pulled down his fedora and walk towards Tsuna to tell him what he had just seen. Disbelief with what he have just heard, Tsuna quickly took a glance at Xanxus, who was indeed blushing faintly while chattering with Chrome. Tsuna grinned and whispered, "Reborn, what do you think would happened if this was known by the other half of my mist guardian?"

"Since when you have become such a sadistic person?" said Reborn smirking as he twirl his glass of red wine and pass another glass of champagne to Tsuna.

"I wonder. Cheers," said Tsuna as he knocks his glass on Reborn's glass smiling; and drink it in one shot.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment," said Tsuna who appeared suddenly from behind.

"Tsk… What do you want?" said Xanxus glaring at Tsuna for interrupting his time with Chrome.

"Chrome, could you call Mukuro for me. I have something important to discuss with him," said Tsuna smiling, ignoring Xanxus.

"No problem, Tsuna-san. Then, Xanxus-sama, I will see you again," said Chrome smiling before leaving the two young men behind.

"Trash, can't you look for that pineapple trash yourself," grumbled Xanxus.

"Well… I can't. As you can see, I'm busy greetings our allies. Besides, Chrome is the only one who can find him easily in this crowd. Now, would you excuse me," said Tsuna as he slowly walks away from Xanxus. "Oh, by the way, Xanxus, I don't think I need to remind you but please don't call my lovely guardian as how you call me," he said turning his back around, smirking before leaving Xanxus behind.

"Mind you own business, Trash. Who in the hell will call her in such way," he thoughts.

"Kufufufu… Tsunayoshi, I heard from Chrome that you have something important to discuss with me?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just using you to pull Chrome away from someone," said Tsuna sitting down as he loosens his ties.

"Oya, oya… who might that person be, Tsunayoshi?"

"Xanxus. It's seems like he have a crush on her," said Tsuna as he gestured a waiter to come and took a glass of champagne from the tray. He takes a sip from the glass and looks at Mukuro, disbelief with what he had just heard. The cold Varia leader who only knows how to sleep and drink wine is having a crush on his adorable and lovely sister.

"Tsunayoshi, that's not a funny joke you're making there," he said smirking and disbelief.

"Mukuro, you know I don't joke stuff like that."

"How… how dare he lay his eyes on my lovely little sister. Who does he think he is!" said Mukuro emitting his killing intent.

"Mukuro, I don't know what you're planning in that head of yours, but please don't make any ruckus for tonight," said Tsuna as he cross his left leg over his right.

"But he should pay with his blood for laying his eyes on my beloved and lovely Nagi," said Mukuro twitching in anger at the mere thought of Xanxus liking his little sister.

"I agree with you but that's an order, as I'm very tired from all the greetings."

"Fine…," said Mukuro unwillingly, knowing what would happen to him if he disobeys that simple order.

"Good. Don't worry, you will still have plenty of chances to do whatever you want with him," said Tsuna as drinks his glass of champagne. "Besides, I don't think Xanxus realized his feelings for Chrome yet," thought Tsuna as he looks through his empty glass.

 **It's been a while since I wrote any** **fanfic** **. Therefore, I would like to say thank** **you for reading my work,** **and also to those that left review. I would like to apologize to those who might felt the ending** **may be** **a bit rush, and to** **Xanxus** **OOC** **.**

 **p.s: I don't own KHR, and also Happy Belated Birthday to Chrome.**


End file.
